12 Days of Christmas
by LethanWolf
Summary: Series of drapples over the festive period where Ichigo tries to persuade a particular frosty Captain to go out on a date with him. Rated for later chapters.
1. 1st Day of Christmas

**Hey guys little late in posting this but this is my small 12 days of Christmas fic and it's a series of drapples which will all be connected as Ichigo finally tries to win over Toshiro on the lead up to Christmas.**

 **These stories will all be connected some chapters will be longer than others and they will be set in the same universe, however if you want to offer some prompts go for it ;) I am sure I can take on the challenge!**

 **Reviews for these will NOT earn Mosco points!**

 **XxXxX**

 **1** **st** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Who is it?' came the frosty reply of the cool Captain of squad 10.

'It's Ichigo can I come in?' the strawberry smiled at the office door, today was the day, today he was finally going to ask out the tiny Captain.

'Kurosaki? You never normally knock,' the comment wasn't exactly the 'enter' he'd been waiting for but he took it anyway and boldly walked inside. The frosty prince was sitting behind his desk, arms folded, mountains of paperwork on either side of him reaching up to heights that would make their owner jealous. Ichigo couldn't help but soften a little when those beautiful teal eyes met his even if they were rather cold and scowling.

'I wanted to ask you something,' Ichigo smiled as he moved into the office and stood halfway between the door and the desk.

'Already I'm concerned, normally you just come straight in, flop yourself down on the couch and bug me all day like Matsumoto, now you're asking questions and signposting. What on earth do you want?'

'Well I,' Ichigo ducked his head, now was no time to back out. He wasn't sure why the Captain hadn't worked out that Ichigo had feelings for him, everyone else knew and that was the only reason Ichigo came by every other day to pester the smaller man. 'I was wondering if you wanted to go and have dinner with me later.'

'We normally just eat here in the office, I'd rather do that today I've got too much work to finish,' he gestured to the papers in front of him.

'No I mean like a date.'

Silence.

'Like a what?'

'A date Toshiro,' he watched the smaller male scowl at the use of his first name but otherwise the Captain now seemed unable to look at him.

'That's highly inappropriate Kurosaki, I don't need you to tease me like Matsumoto does about my personal life, please leave my office.'

'I'm not-'

'Get out.' Toshiro had slammed a fist down on the desk and caused Ichigo to jump, there was an embarrassed blush on the smaller mans face as he glared at Ichigo. 'Leave, now.'

Ichigo frowned, turning to leave. He wasn't at all put off by the anger, the smaller male had quite the temper and that blush had to count for something right? He rarely ever blushed.  
That was okay, Ichigo could just try again tomorrow… and the day after that... and the day after that. Really Toshiro would _have_ to give up eventually.

 **XxXxX**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I know I've not been posting as much but that's because I am working on some Christmas stories for some very lovely people 3 The details of everything can be found on my profile if you're interested!**


	2. 2nd Day of Christmas

**2** **nd** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Who is it?' his voice was lower than usual which meant he was grumpier than usual, perfect. Nothing better than a grumpy squad 10 Captain.

'It's Ichigo,' the strawberry waited but he was met with silence. He hadn't seen the smaller man at all since asking him out yesterday and now he was sitting smirking to himself wondering what thoughts were possibly running through Toshiros mind.

'What do you want Kurosaki?' the growl was back in the smaller mans voice as Ichigo sighed.

'I'm not doing this through a door can I come in?'

'Fine.'

Ichigo slid the door open and shoved his head in, bright and cheerful with his grin plastered on his features like normal. The look only seemed to irk the Captain more who then went on to scowl at the floor, he wasn't even looking at Ichigo.

'I came to ask if you'd like to go out with me.' Ichigo said cheerfully and the Captain quickly folded his arms sternly across his chest, getting up from his seat and turning his back as he glanced at the books on his shelf.

'My answer is the same as last night, please leave.'

'Why?'

'Because this is my office, I am the Captain and you're just a substitute who is bothering me.'

'You're colder than usual today Toshiro, maybe I could warm you up?'

He could almost see the Captains ears turning red from this far away, even though the man was turned around looking at the shelf.

'Kurosaki, that's highly inappropriate, I do not date, please leave.'

'Ah… so we're getting somewhere.'

Toshiro started and turned around to stare ludicrously at him, there was an angry little blush dusting his cheeks and a frown on his lips.

'What?'

'Well,' Ichigo grinned stepping into the room and his arms coming up behind his head casually, 'yesterday I wasn't sure if you were gay or not, no one really knows anything about you but just now the fact you said you didn't date, you didn't say that you don't date _men_ so that would imply to me that you wouldn't at all have a problem dating men, you just don't want to date at the moment.'

'I don't want to date anyone, male or female and my sexuality is not up for discussion, please leave my office.' He was trying to be demanding but he was clearly annoyed at himself for slipping up and making a slight error.

'Alright I'll leave, I'll see you tomorrow Toshiro.'

'Kurosaki don't be making this a daily occurrence- KUROSAKI!' Ichigo turned and left ignoring the male as he tried to shout his scolding after him. The strawberry would be back tomorrow just as he planned, he'd return every day right up until Christmas if he had too, to finally win the smaller man over.

 **XxXxX**

 **Please review! :) Remember you can give me prompts!**


	3. 3rd Day of Christmas

**3** **rd** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A deep sigh had already emitted loudly from behind the door. 'Who is it?' came the annoyed retort and Ichigo grinned a little to himself.

'Delivery for Captain Hitsugaya,' Ichigo put on a deep voice that seemed to throw the Captain as there was silence for a moment.

'What's the delivery?'

'Strawberries.'

'Strawberries?' by this point the voice was directly on the other side of the door and the Captain slid it open looking up at Ichigo and scowling.

'Kurosaki, that's not funny.'

'It is a little bit funny,' the substitute grinned down at the man who frowned and folded his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

'What on earth do you want?'

'Do you want to go out for a walk with me after you're finished in the office?'

'Stop pestering me about this Kurosaki, I told you I'm not interested,' the stoic Captain continued to scowl at him and Ichigo just grinned back.

'Okay tell me why you're not interested, one really good excuse and I'll leave you alone.'

'I don't want to date someone so obnoxious and disrespectful,' Toshiro shot back and Ichigo took a step back.

'So if I promise to call you Captain Hitsugaya for the rest of our lives then would that suffice?'

'It's a start, you should be doing that anyway.' The shorter male narrowed his beautiful teal eyes and Ichigo smiled.

'So hypothetically I'd have to call you it if we ever went out on a date.'

'It won't happen but yes,'

'And if we went out on more than one date I'd have to call you it?'

'Again, it's not happening but yes.' Toshiro was glaring at the floor again, not looking at Ichigo.

'If we were in bed making sweet sweet love-' SLAM. The door was shut in his face and Ichigo just laughed. 'Would it still be Captain Hitsuigaya?' he called through the door, knowing he wouldn't get an answer but trying anyway.

'Ichigo what are you doing here?' it was the bubbly voice of Rangiku and Ichigo turned to her with a smile.

'I'm trying to ask Toshiro out on a date, this is my third day trying he's playing hard to get.'

'Oh Ichigo,' she squealed and clasped her hands together, 'what can I do to help?'

 **XxXxX**

 **Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Next chapters prompt is thanks to Gieshaaa ;)**


	4. 4th Day of Christmas

**4** **th** **Day if Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'God damnit Kurosaki, can't you just leave me alone.' The door slid open and Rangiku popped her head inside.

'Captain! What made you think I was Ichigo?' she grinned as she fully opened the door and bounded into the office.

'Well, he's been bugging me, wait- why are you knocking on the door to your office?' he leaned back on his chair and scowled at her. 'Just because you don't do any work in here does not mean it isn't your office too.'

'Captain that's mean I do do work, I did a whole three pages of it last week.'

Toshiro rolled his eyes and glared down at the page in front of him as the woman sauntered over and flopped down on the couch. Teal eyes darted to the clock and back to the paperwork, back to the clock and back to the paperwork.

'Are you waiting for something Captain?' Rangiku called leaning over the couch to stare at him.

'No.'

'Why are you looking at the clock.'

'Kurosaki comes to bug me about this time every day, I'm just thankful I seem to be getting left alone today.'

'What has he been bugging you about?' she asked a little too innocently that Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her.

'I have a feeling you already know.' As the words left his mouth she grinned broadly at him and he scowled back at her.

'Why don't you go out with him Captain?'

'Matsumoto, this is none of your business.'

'I promise if you give him a chance I'll do more paperwork.'

'This is not up for negotiation Matsumoto.'

'But you are gay right Captain? I know that.'

'MATSUMOTO! This is really inappropriate,' he was blushing and scowling at her, 'just because you discuss your personal life in such detail with me does not mean mine is up for discussion.'

'Aww Captain why?' she was pouting at him, 'there's nothing to be embarrassed about I just want you to be happy, you're my Captain and I love you.'

'Matsumoto,' his voice had changed, full of care she easily shattered that icy façade that he usually kept up. It wasn't the first time she'd told him that she loved him because she did, he was like her little brother; he was family. 'I just don't feel comfortable talking about it.' He finally mumbled turning back to his papers and shuffling through them.

'Well Captain, Ichigo isn't about to give up, he likes you a lot I think you'd be good together and of course I'd hurt him if he ever hurt you.' Toshiro ducked down his head and smiled into his paperwork but otherwise did not respond.

The two enjoyed quite a comfortable silence for a few minutes after their exchange.

'Plus I bet you he has a huge dic-'

'MATSUMOTO!'

Well it was nice while it lasted.

 **XxXxX**

 **This chapter was prompted by Gieshaaa! :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews feel free to give me some prompts :)**


	5. 5th Day of Christmas

**5** **th** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'If it's you Kurosaki please desist from this foolish endeavour.'

'Well good evening to you too,' the substitute chuckled as he slid open the door anyway and walked inside. For a change the frosty Captain was not as his desk but was sitting on the couch with a cup of green tea in his hands, curled up with a book on his lap. He looked so adorable that Ichigo just wanted to go over and snuggle up with him and see what he was reading, instead he casually leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

'So you do take breaks?'

'Of course I do,' the snowy haired man scowled at him.

'What are you reading?' Ichigo asked and Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the taller male, taking a drink of his tea as he regarded him for a moment. Making his mind up he reached down and closed the book in his lap.

'It was a birthday gift from Matsumoto last year, J.R.R Tolkin, The Return of the King,' he held the book up for Ichigo to examine and the strawberry used this as his excuse to get closer, pushing himself from the wall he walked over and casually took the book from the smaller man.

'I didn't think Lord of the Rings fantasy books would be your kind of thing,' Ichigo smiled as he flipped through the pages, there was a bookmark marking the Captains place and he was nearly finished with the large book.

'I didn't either, seems Matsumoto knows me better than I like to give her credit for.' Toshiro rose the cup to his lips and Ichigo smiled leaning forward to place the book carefully back on his lap.

'Did you know they made these books and The Hobbit, into a bunch of movies?'

'Did they?' the large teal eyes flew up to Ichigos with genuine surprise.

'Yeah when you're finished reading them, we could watch them together.'

'That- would be a date wouldn't it?' he was scowling again, his face having gone from genuine excitement to annoyed in an instant.

'Technically it might seem like that, but it wouldn't have to be, or if you'd rather I could give you my portable DVD player and you could watch them yourself on your breaks.'

Toshiro eyed him thoughtfully for a little while, Ichigo held his breath, it had been an attempt at a more subtle way of asking him.

'Are the movies good?'

'Yes, very good, some of the actors are amazing at the characters,' Ichigo smiled and Toshiro quickly glanced back down at the book in his lap.

'I don't have the time, maybe another time when I'm less busy I'll investigate these moves.'

'Alright,' Ichigo frowned and walked away feeling a little deflated, he'd been so close that time, so close. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Kurosaki,' the voice growled in warning but Ichigo ignored it as he left the office.

 **XxXxX**

 **Please review :)**


	6. 6th Day of Christmas

**Guys this one has a joke in it that's probably not appropriate for young members, you've been warned!**

 **XxXxX**

 **6** **th** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'This is getting beyond a joke now.'

'Does that mean enter?'

'You're going to anyway.'

The door slid open and Ichigo made his way in with a smile on his face, bounding into the room where the stoic Captain now sat with his arms folded across his chest a glare already being sent in Ichigos direction.

'You said it was getting beyond a joke, would you like to hear one? I heard two today I thought were pretty funny.' Ichigo boldly walked towards the desk and leaned over it.

'Do I really want to hear these jokes Kurosaki?' the smaller man frowned now, clearly unimpressed.

'Yes, they're good I promise and completely work appropriate and safe,' he leaned back and Toshiro sighed and waved a hand for him to continue.

'What do you call nuts on a wall?' Ichigo asked and Toshiro frowned at him his mind obviously trying to process this.

'Walnuts?'

'Correct! What do you call nuts on a chest?'

'Chestnuts?'

'Well done,' Ichigo beamed at him and Toshiro quickly looked away, 'what do you call nuts on a chin?' the frosty Captain was thoughtful for a long time, frowning at the ground clearly trying to work it out before he shrugged and looked back at Ichigo.

'I don't know.'

'A blowjob.'

'KUROSAKI!' he spluttered and then colour began to creep his neck, 'that was- that was so inappropriate do you like just trying to get a reaction from me?'

'Yes, okay I have another one-'

'No more jokes!'

'Just one more!'

'No!'

'Why did the pervert cross the road?'

'I don't care,' Toshiros hands were coming up about to block his own ears.

'He couldn't get his knob out of the chicken.'

'Seriously Kurosaki get out,' Toshiro pointed at his door, the strawberry was howling with laughter at the uncomfortable anger displayed on the prodigys face as he turned to walk towards the door.

'Oh actually I did come here for something, do you have any raisins?'

'R-raisins?' Toshiro scowled at him, 'no I don't.'

'How about a date?'

Ichigo only just made it out the door in time when the sound of a large book hit the wall where his head had been just moments before.

 **XxXxX**

 **Please give me a prompt xD**


	7. 7th Day of Chritsmas

**7** **th** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Kurosaki…' the warning growl came on cue and Ichigo opened the door and walked in with a grin on his face.

'No jokes today please,' Toshiro frowned at him.

'No jokes just straight up going to ask you out, will you go on a date with me?'

'Please,' Toshiro frowned and shook his head, 'do you get a kick out of my rejection Kurosaki?'

'Little bit yea,' Ichigo grinned and the prodigy narrowed his beautiful teal eyes. 'But I'd rather you gave me a chance, just one chance just one date please?'

'No.'

'Fine then I won't leave this office until you do.' Ichigo folded his arms and stood in the middle of the office.

'You're acting like a child,' Toshiro growled, 'please leave my office.'

'Nope. Not going until you give me a chance.'

'Kurosaki…' Toshiro growled at him.

'C'mon Toshiro-'

'Captain Hitsugaya-'

'You owe me at least a chance, think of everything I've done to help you, everything I've ever done to try and help you and the rest of the soul society, I won't expect anything from the date just a chance.'

Toshiro was scowling at him, heat was creeping up his neck and across his cheeks in the most adorable way that had Ichigo smiling fondly at the smaller man.

'I can't I don't have time, now please leave,' he spoke with less of a growl, he sounded more deflated this time so they were certainly making progress.

'Like I said, I ain't leaving.' Ichigo sat down in the middle of the floor and crossed his legs.

'Fine you stay here,' Toshiro snapped, gathering up paperwork into his arms and walking around the desk.

'Where are you going?'

'Somewhere else to do my paperwork in peace.'

'I'll still be here when you come back.'

'You better not be.'

'Come on Toshiro-'

'It's Captain-'

'Don't you find my advances even slightly charming?' by this point the substitute had turned around to frown sadly at Toshiro who was now opening the door, the white haired man glanced back and something in Ichigos eyes must have made him falter.

'I- I find them annoying.' He mumbled but he seemed to be trying to convince himself.

'Not charming? Not endearing even a little bit? Did you get my delivery of amanattō this morning?'

'You made those?' Wide teal eyes blinked at him and white eyebrows shot into his white hair.

'Yeah, I learned to make them because I know you love it so much.'

'I-' Toshiro shuffled the paperwork in his arms as he tried to hide his embarrassment, 'thank you that was kind of you, yes I did get them.'

'Alright good,' Ichigo smiled kindly at him and the two looked at each other for a moment. 'Well I'll be here waiting for you when you get back.'

'I likely won't be back until tomorrow now,' he glanced at the clock that annoyed tone seeping back into his voice again.

'Well I'll still be here.'

'We'll see,' Toshiro rolled his eyes as he left, closing the door behind him.

 **XxXxX**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL KILL ELVES.**


	8. 8th Day of Christmas

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, FanFiction seems to be a bit slow in updating the reviews as none of mine for the last 4 or 5 days have been appearing recently, so I cannot individually reply but wanted to thank everyone who took the time to write one anyway :)**

 **It's the 20** **th** **December today as I upload this… so that means…**

 **XxXxX**

 **8** **th** **Day of Christmas**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

As graceful as a baby elephant. Ichigo was stood leaning against the office desk listening to the footsteps approaching the front door, it slid open and the noise was instant.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku all shouted causing the smaller Captain to start in the door and blush furiously, party poppers were pulled and glitter was tossed as the now sparkly tiny Captain walked into the office with a furious blush on his face.

'Were you surprised Captain?' Rangiku asked as she leaned across towards him and he scowled at her.

'Yes of course I was, no one expects to be shouted at that early in the morning.'

'I do!'

'You never come in until the afternoon.'

'Captain you're so mean, that _is_ my morning.'

Captain Ukitake was pushing all manners of sweets and chocolate onto him which just made the colour on his face go darker.

'Kurosaki you're not knocking on my door today,' Toshiro frowned at him.

'I told you I'd still be here, I'm not leaving.'

Captain Ukitake shared a look with Captain Kyōraku before smiling at the substitute.

'Ichigo how long are you blessing Captain Hitsugaya with your presence?' the long white haired Captain asked him.

'For as long as it takes for him to agree to go-'

'WHO WANTS CAKE!?' it had been so strange to hear Toshiro shout as Ichigo turned to him his face was a very obvious vivid red and he was glaring daggers at Ichigo who grinned back.

'Oh I'd love some Captain,' Rangiku called and Toshiro quickly cut the cake, while everyone was getting a slice he turned to Ichigo and hissed at him.

'Don't tell _everyone_ Kurosaki I don't want them all knowing.'

'I'll not tell them if you go out with me.'

'Stop blackmailing me,' the small Captain scowled at him, folding his arms into the opposite sleeves of his haori.

'It's not blackmail it's a compromise,' Ichigo smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes at him. 'Please just give me a chance.'

Toshiro had opened his mouth to retort and at that moment Rangiku cut across their hushed conversation with her boisterous voice.

'Ichigo you did such a good job arranging this.'

'You?' Toshiro turned to the substitute with a shocked look, 'you arranged this?'

'Yes,' Ichigo puffed up his chest and smiled kindly at the smaller man, 'I figured you deserved a bit of fuss.'

'Oh, thank you,' Toshiro was very clearly embarrassed but was polite enough to not ignore the hard work that Ichigo had obviously put in decorating the office and inviting everyone, 'so you did leave?' he smirked back at the strawberry who frowned.

'Nope, I got Rangiku to help, I put up the decorations and arranged everything but she was the one who did everything outside the office including picking things up.' Toshiro glanced over at her and she winked back at him.

'We love you Captain, I told you that.'

He ducked his head in embarrassment, he didn't really want to think about who was included in that 'we.'

 **XxXxX**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. 9th Day of Christmas

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing :D I really appreciate it!**

 **XxXxX**

 **9** **th** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Come in Kurosaki,' Ichigo opened the door and stepped in to an amused looking Captain, it was quite a different look to what he normally wore that Ichigo smiled back at him. 'What happened to you never leaving the office?'

'Ah yes, well Hallow activity near Karin and Yuzu's school,' Ichigo frowned, 'I couldn't stay here knowing that.'

'Ah I completely understand,' Toshiro nodded, the amused look sliding off his face once he realised it was a serious issue.

'I meant to give you your gift yesterday but wanted to do it while we were alone.' Ichigo walked over to place a large rectangular and heavy present down on his desk.

'You wanted to wait… until we were alone?' Toshiro was scowling and blushing, 'Kurosaki what is it? If it's anything inappropriate I swear-'

'Just open it.'

'I don't know if I want to.' Toshiro eyed it carefully, trying to lift it and realising it was heavier than he expected.

'I enjoy teasing you Toshiro-'

'Captain Hitsu-'

'But I actually do want to win your affection too and thought you'd really like it.' Ichigo smiled encouragingly that made Toshiro falter before putting down his papers and reaching over to open the gift. At first Toshiro seemed confused since all he could see was the back of the long box and not what was actually in it.

'Harry Potter?' Toshiro asked confused, until Ichigo told him to turn it around and the boys eyes lit up once he realised it was a series of books tucked away into the long box. He ran a finger down their spine with a smile on his face.

'I know your Lord of the Rings are due to finish, these books started as children books, so the first two read really quickly but then from the third things get dark and from the fourth onwards they turn into adult books.' Ichigo explained smiling at him, 'I thought you could use more reading material and they're all about magic which I thought you'd like given the fact you guys use Kido which is… like magic let's face it,' he chuckled.

'Thank you Ichigo,' Toshiro smiled a genuine smile at him and Ichigo felt his heart leap into his mouth.

'What did you just call me?' Ichigo asked grinning at him, Toshiro faltered and then instantly scowled.

'Don't overthink it Kurosaki.'

'What happened to Ichigo?'

'Leave.' Toshiro barked the request and the strawberry turned to leave with a chuckle but he did catch the happy little smile as the prodigy tried to pull the first book out of the boxset.

 **XxXxX**

 **Please review ;) only a couple more days left for our boys! Will Toshiro get his date? What do you think?**


	10. 10th Day of Christmas

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following the story so far :) I hope you like this chapter it's a bit longer than usual.**

 **XxXxX**

 **10** **th** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Come in Kurosaki,' Ichigo slid the door open with a grin, the Captain hadn't even looked up from his desk as he stared down at his paperwork. Beside him on the desk was a propped Prisoner of Askaban Harry Potter book and the strawberry was surprised to see he was on the third book already.

'Hair as white as snow, wonder why it doesn't glow,' Ichigo was singing and strumming a small ukulele as he made his way into the office. He knew this was ridiculous and from the moment he entered the small Captain was instantly scowling at him.

'Large and beautiful eyes of teal, so cute I want to steal-'

'Kurosaki you sound ridiculous,' he was blushing as he said it and scowling at the same time.

'him away to a magical land, with elves and dwarves trailing in hand-'

'Stop using Tolkin to try and win my affection,'

'He's getting mad our little Shiro, but he'll always be my tiny hero-'

'I'm not tiny, seriously Kurosaki you look and sound ridiculous,'

'When his face flushes red it's a beautiful sight, I bet his ass is really tight-'

'A five year old could write a better love song than this nonsense.'

'Such a difficult but attractive prodigy, with a terrible ideology-'

'I'm not listening anymore, you're being absurd,'

'Why do you leave me in this state? When all I wanted was a date-'

'You're leaving,' the tiny blushing and scowling Captain had hopped off his chair and was now walking over to Ichigo, shoving him in the back as he attempted to sing and pushing him towards the open door.

'Why do you have to treat me so mean? If you were me I'd bet you'd be keen-'

'Please leave Kurosaki,' the prodigy continued to shove him towards the door but Ichigo was not making it easy for him, as he shoved against his back Ichigo leaned over and tried to scamper back into the room so eventually it became more about their footwork.

'Here we are in a tiny little dance, all because you won't give me a chance-' Toshiro had resorted to grabbing Ichigos shihakusho to drag him out by it and they neared the threshold of the door the Captain tugged so he was standing just outside and Ichigo dug his heels into the floor to stop him leaving the office.

'He can't handle that I'm a love sick pup, but I think he should really look up.' Ichigo flickered his eyes to the top of the door and Toshiro glanced up, face instantly going a brighter shade of red when he realised they were standing under mistletoe.

The ukulele was dropped to the floor with a musical thud and Ichigo pulled the smaller man towards him, locking lips with him. The effect was immediate, Ichigo had expected Toshiro to shove him away and shout at him but he never, instead the Captains small hands instantly retracted back to his body, coming up to clutch the front of his haori in a comforting manner, his lips seemed to tremble against Ichigos but he didn't back away. Ichigo seized this opportunity for all it was worth and brought a hand carefully up to cup the boys' cheek as his cool lips pressed against his own.

Then Ichigo was encouraging the mouth to open and Toshiro followed his lead, their mouths moved together for a while just opening and closing in a tender kiss and Ichigos hands slipped to take Toshiros and encourage the boy to wrap them around him which he did. The small hands nervously wrapped around Ichigos torso as the strawberry went about deepening the kiss and wrapped his own around the small waist.

Ichigos heart was pounding in his chest so loud he was sure Toshiro must have been able to feel it through their clothes but not a sound was made as the mouths continued to move. Eventually Ichigo pulled away to allow them both a chance to breathe and watched with relish as those startled and beautiful large teal eyes opened wide in surprise of what had just happened.

'Goodnight Toshiro,' Ichigo hummed, voluntarily leaving the office now.

There was no correction of his name shouted after the substitute.

 **XxXxX**

 **See that review box below? You don't need an account to leave me a few words… please… it makes me happy!**


	11. 11th Day of Christmas

**This is my shortest chapter because I have been so busy today I am so tired I've not even managed to proof read it, sorry guys haha.**

 **XxXxX**

 **11** **th** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Come in Kurosaki…' a hesitant voice called and the strawberry grinned before sliding the door open.

'Captain, it's me! Still getting asked out by Ichigo?' Rangiku chuckled as she skipped into the office causing him to scowl. Toshiro was perched on his couch today with the fourth Harry Potter book propped open on his lap and a cup of tea in his hand.

'Matsumoto…' he drawled, 'you do not have to knock to your own office we've been through this.'

'I know but I just wanted to see if you'd still think I was Ichigo after what happened last night,' she said far too innocently and the Captain blanched.

'W-What do you… what do you mean?'

'I mean after your kiss silly, who do you think had the idea of the mistletoe?' Rangiku was beside herself with glee as she threw herself onto the couch to watch the blush creep up his cheeks.

'Th-That was you? That was highly inappropriate Rangiku… you're meant to be on _my_ side,' he muttered.

'But I am Captain,' she pouted at him and playfully leaned over to snuggle him which he gasped and tried to get away from while trying not to spill his scalding tea on them.

'Ger-off!'

'Captain I am on your side, Ichigo would be so good for you he's so kind, he's strong, he's attractive and he's caring you won't find anyone better and I know he wont find anyone better than _my_ Captain.'

'Matsumoto _please,'_ he gasped trying to breath as she finally let go of him.

'Don't you like him Captain? Even just a little?' the flush on his face basically answered her question for her without him even having to open his tiny little mouth. 'You should give him a chance Captain, please, what do you have to lose? If nothing works out you barely see each other anyway, Ichigo is only here for you.'

'I-' Toshiro stared down at his book, the colour still on his cheeks and as his eyes seemed to glance over some of the words of the book he smiled a little, it was such a fleeting tug of the lips that anyone else except a trained Lieutenant would have missed it. 'I'll think about it.'

 **XxXxX**

 **Pleaseith reviewyith!**


	12. 12th Day of Christmas

**I'd like to thank all of the following people for taking the time to review this, even if it was just one little review to say you were enjoying it:**

 **Gieshaaa, Lizzie, Nico Zi, Yashiro-san, PerdidoKitsune, Samantha, Daio Ine, Darkfairys107, Guest 1 and Guest 2.**

 **XxXxX**

 **12** **th** **Day of Christmas**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Come in,' the voice called and Ichigo slid the door open with a grin which faltered. The Captain had tossed him a glare from across the room as Ichigo stepped in and he sighed.

'You're still glaring at me? I thought we'd be at least passed that stage by now,' Ichigo didn't know what else to do. 'I'd have thought- I'd have thought that kiss would have…' Ichigo had been thinking about the kiss all day yesterday and all day that day, he kept replaying it over and over in his head. The glares that were coming from the Captain wavered a little as he spoke but they were still there, etched into his perfect little face. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I'm sorry Toshiro I won't disturb you again-' Ichigo turned to leave and felt a strong hand enclose around his wrist, he turned back around.

'You weren't here yesterday,' Toshiro said, his voice holding no trail of emotion as he stated the fact and Ichigo was surprised by just how quickly the small male had got from the other side of desk to this side of the room without making a noise.

'Rangiku thought it would be a good idea to let you digest the kiss a little before I came back…' Ichigo offered, his eyes meeting those stunning giant teal orbs.

'Well if you promise to come by every day that is what I expect,' Toshiro frowned but did not let go of his wrist and Ichigos eyes flickered down to where he held it and back up to the Captain. 'I don't like being disappointed.'

'You were disappointed that I didn't show?' Ichigo asked his voice becoming hopeful and that grin spreading back across his face which caused the smaller man to flush a little and let go of his wrist.

'I wanted to ask you, do you still have those Harry Potter movies?' the Captain took a tentative step back away from him and folded his arms into the opposite sleeves of his haori.

'Yes,' Ichigo grinned, wondering where this was going.

'Well… I was wondering if you'd like to start watching them at mine this weekend? I don't have a TV but I could-'

'I have a laptop we can watch them on,' Ichigo finished his whole face lighting up, 'but it's a small screen so we'd have to sit pretty close.'

'Yes, yes of course,' Toshiro mumbled ducking his head to hide his blush as he turned back towards his desk. 'Be at mine with your laptop at 9am sharp, don't be late.'

'I won't,' Ichigo was practically bouncing on his feet now, 'what made you change your mind… about this?'

'I liked the books too much,' Toshiro played off shuffling paperwork.

'I mean about giving me a chance.'

'I-' Toshiro looked up, a faint ghost of a blush still present on his cheeks, 'someone very close to me once took a risk on me and if it were not for them I would not be here as a Captain, we all deserve a chance.'

'Is that the only reason?' Ichigo asked, his grin faltering.

'That and you kiss pretty good too,' he mumbled it under his breath but Ichigo heard it and cackled in success regardless. 'Don't you have someone else to annoy now?' Toshiro scowled at him again and Ichigo grinned and nodded.

'Yeah I do, Rangiku!'

'Don't you dare tell her-'

'I'll see you this weekend Toshiro-'

'KUROSAKI!'

Ichigo was out the door before he could stop him this time.

 **XxXxX**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! That is this beautiful fic FINISHED - COMPLETED - FINITO and so...**

 **This was my gift to you… now your gift to me? A review? Please? You don't even need an account to leave one…**


End file.
